Jitters
by piratesavior
Summary: A cutesy little story of CS on their wedding day.


"Pre-wedding jitters are normal, Emma.." Snow tried to assure her daughter as she helped her lace up her dress, trying not to cry as she looked at Emma's stunning reflection.

"You mean to tell me that you were nervous before you married Dad?" Emma asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Hard to believe." Snow laughed and shook her head.

"Your father and I were married in the spur of the moment. Even then, I still had butterflies." The anxious bride rolled her eyes, adjusting her veil for like the fiftieth time. "Sweetie, if anything you're just anxious to start the rest of your life with this man. He makes you happy, you don't need to worry about anything."

"I believe you. But my stomach still feels like it's going to burst." Snow giggled once again, giving her daughter a hug as they both looked into the mirror. The proud mother couldn't stop smiling.

"You look... breathtaking." She told her daughter, when suddenly she heard the church bells ring. "That's my queue. Next time I see you, you'll be Mrs. Emma Jones. I love you, Emma."

"I love you too." Emma told her sweet mother, watching her leave the room. She shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"You're getting married today." The blonde told her reflection, though it still felt incredibly unreal. The man meant the world to her, she just couldn't believe she was getting the privilege to spend the rest of her life with him. She never expected she would find the same love that her parents had found, years ago.

Her stomach still churning, she gathered her dress in her hands and left the room. So what if the wedding was going to start soon, she needed to see him. Finding the door of the room he was staying in, she gently turned the doorknob and silently entered the room, her dress trailing behind her. Killian was standing in front of the mirror, trying to figure out how to knot his tie.

"The tux suits you." Emma spoke quietly, causing him to turn towards her. He let her fix his tie, hesitating from looking at his beautiful bride.

"It's bad form to see the bride before the wedding, love." He reminded her, his eyes floating around the room to anything but the woman standing in front of him. Smirking, Emma placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head to face her.

"I've never been a superstitious person." She told him. Smiling, he took every bit of her in. She looked absolutely incredible in her white dress, her hair perfectly placed on top of her head, and pearls laying on her chest seemed to tie it all in.

"How did I get so lucky?" Killian asked, not in attempt to be cheesy but simply just stating what he was feeling. As he stared at her, he couldn't believe that a man like him had been lucky enough to find her, let alone get to marry her. Emma felt herself blush as she shook her head at him.

"Let's see if you're still asking that after the honeymoon." Laughing, Killian placed his hands on her waist and gently picked her up, spinning her in a circle. Emma tried to fight him but she just laughed, looking down at the handsome pirate.

"We're getting married today!" He exclaimed, setting her down gently. Emma nodded, stepping closer to the groom, her hand resting on his chest. She looked into his eyes, still in disbelief that he was _hers, _forever.

"We're getting married today." She repeated, her eyes watering though she was careful not to cry and ruin her make-up. Stepping up on her tip-toes a bit, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Killian, why are you marrying me?" He just laughed a bit and took her hands in his.

"If you _must _know, love, I'm marrying you because you make me the man I want to be. The man that I lost a long time ago. After I met you, he came back. And he... _I... _love you more than anything in this world. From the beginning you gave me hope, the only thing just as strong as love. And I never want to lose you. That, princess, is why I'm marrying you."

Trying not to cry, Emma kissed him one last time.

"Then let's get out there and do this." She told him with a grin.

* * *

This was short and sweet! Let me know what you think. (:


End file.
